


This One's Taken

by Randomfandombloggs09



Series: The Story of the Buckley-Diaz's [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomfandombloggs09/pseuds/Randomfandombloggs09
Summary: 5 times Buck and Eddie use their last name to show they're taken and 1 time they use it for something entirely different.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: The Story of the Buckley-Diaz's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569085
Comments: 34
Kudos: 935





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmeagan666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmeagan666/gifts).



> And we begin on another adventure with two of my favorite characters to write about. This prompt was given to me by the lovely missmeagan666 and I absolutely adore it!
> 
> I am always open to any prompts you want to send my way and your comments will forever and always mean the world to me. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!!!

Eddie had quickly realized that everyone they knew had made the assumption that him and Buck would be even more impossible to seperate once they had officially gotten married. While him and Buck can normally still be found side by side most of the time, hunkered in a corner talking quietly, or walking into a burning building together Eddie doesn't think that they are any worse then they had been before.

Its like everyone went into a state of shock the first time they had walked into the station together and had instantly split off from each other. Buck went to the training area and Eddie had walked up the stairs towards the coffee. It had become somewhat of a routine for the two of them, since Buck always liked to start his morning with a workout. Eddie prefers food and coffee. Hen had looked at Eddie like he was crazy when he had slid into a chair at a table with her and Chim to join them for morning coffee, even though he's been doing it since their first shift back after their wedding.

"Eddie, where's Buck?" Hen asks while spinning around in her chair like he'd suddenly appear at the top of the stairs. Eddie raises an unimpressed eyebrow. Chim noisily sips on his coffee.

"Are you going to ask that every time?" Eddie sighs. He makes a faint gesture down towards the area he knows the weight room sits.

"Quite honestly, after you guys got married I thought you'd be attached at the....well everything." Hen says. Chim snorts into his coffee, which ends up in a coughing fit. Eddie can't help his own smile from crossing his face as he pats Chim on the back to help break it up.

"We aren't that bad Hen. We live together and work together. Which means we spend 95% of our time right next to each other. We are perfectly fine with spending time more than five feet away from the other. We aren't _that_ clingy." Eddie playfully rolls his eyes and Hen let's out a laugh.

"More than five feet, yes." Chim starts, pausing a second to let out a last cough before continuing. "But you can't hide the fact that you sit on this side of the table with me so he is still in your eye sight." 

Eddie feels his cheeks warm. He didn't realize that Chim had picked up on that. Eddie mumbles a quiet _'shut up'_ at Chim while Hen breaks out in laughter again. Eddie drops his head down onto his arms and lets out a groan.

"Oh Eddie, you are adorable." Hen says and pats the back of his head. Eddie flips her the finger as he sits back up, which does nothing to help the situation as _both_ Chim and Hen start laughing this time.

Eddie narrows his eyes at them before turning away and looking out over the station. Inevitably his gaze lands straight on Buck, who is standing in the training area with Cap himself while they talk and work out together. Well, more like Buck is working out while Cap stands nearby to talk. Eddie smiles softly at them and turns back to Hen and Chim.

This time he is greeted with a small, fond look from Hen. Chim had gotten up at some point and is standing over at the counter pouring a bowl of cereal.

"You know we are just teasing right? I'm so happy for you two. It took you long enough to get your shit together." Hen says lightly. Eddie nods slightly and ducks his head.

"Yeah, yeah I know. It's still hard for me to believe sometimes. Even with this." Eddie holds up his hand, causing the golden band on his finger to shine as it reflects the light streaming in through a window. "Sometimes all it takes is looking over and seeing the matching one on him to steady me again, shows me that this is real. That I get to have this."

Hen smiles brightly at him and nods in understanding. Eddie knows for a fact that she probably understands more than most. It's the same way she had talked about her and Karen in a few quiet moments between Eddie and Hen during a shift when they would sit together and talk. A silent moment of understanding and companionship passes between the two of them before its interrupted by Chim, who plops back down next to Eddie with a bowl of cereal for each of them. Hen takes the bowl and then, with the soft and vunerable moment passed, turns a mischevious grin in Eddie's direction again.

"Seeing your last name on him all the time as he walks around the station is certainly a bonus, isn't it?" Eddie groans and rolls his eyes at her, the playful teasing returning full swing. It also hasn't escaped the attention of the entire house that Eddie still can't mentally handle seeing Buck prance around in a shirt that constantly has 'Buckley-Diaz' across the back of it everyday.

"Is it some sort of possesive kink you have because I totally un-" Even though Eddie knows Chim is, in some way, agreeing with Eddie it still doesnt stop him from shoving Chim off the chair mid sentence because of the teasing tone in his voice. Chim doesn't seem to care much, just allows himself to fall with a bunch of giggles. Across from him Hen is bent over, holding onto her stomach as she laughs. Eddie doesn't even bother trying to fight the rise of his own laughter and joins in with them.

They had all finally begun to calm down and eat their cereal, the conversation mercifully drifting over to center on Chim ( Maddie and his wedding is next month and the team has been working with him to set it up and make it perfect for them), when their attention is pulled back down to the floor of the station.

Eddie hears the faint sound of heels clicking across the concrete floor, a few of the firefighters are shyly stepping aside, and he looks over to at the training room to see Cap squinting in the direction of the fire trucks to see what the commotion is about. Eddie watches as Cap's expression twists into one of barely contained annoyance one second, then shifts into professional Fire Captain the next. A stark difference from the easy smile he had been wearing all morning. Eddie follows Cap's line of sight to see what had caused the change, and thats when he sees her.

Taylor Kelly is striding across the station, head held high with an air of overconfidence. Her camera crew walks behind her, struggling to keep up as they lug the heavy equipment with them. The cameras themselves are, blessedly, still tucked away in bags. The whole station watches her go by with narrowed eyes and she walks right through as if they don't exist. Eddie watches as she walks straight over to Cap and situates herself right next to.. Well....Buck. She even goes as far as standing so close that her arm presses against Buck's own.

Buck takes a small step to the side, just enough to put an inch of space between them. Eddie knows his husband well enough that he knows Buck doesn't step any further away because he doesn't want to be rude. He does however, fold his arms across his chest and looks at her with an expectant eye. 

"What the Hell does she want?" Chim speaks up from next to Eddie.

"Who knows. To be annoying?" Hen mumbles. Eddie snorts softly before turning back to look down at the three people downstairs again.

From this distance Eddie can't hear the conversation, but he can see through Buck's and Cap's body language that it isn't a conversation they like. Eddie watches as Cap shakes his head and Buck sends a mildly affronted look in Taylor's direction. 

Eddie watches as she starts gesturing around wildly about who knows what, and Eddie feels himself getting annoyed from watching her from this distance. He can only imagine what Buck and Cap are like right now. Judging by their looks they are about two seconds away from kicking her out.

Then, suddenly, before Eddie can process what's happening, Taylor has situated herself right into Buck's personal space again and has a hand placed on his chest. Buck himself even looks shocked at the sudden change in her position.

"What the Hell does she think she's doing?" Eddie says, and before his mind processes it he's suddenly pushing his chair back and standing.

"Eddie wait-" Hen starts but Eddie is already gone. He flys down the stairs and beelines it for the training room. He's few feet away when he realizes he can make out what they are saying. Eddie pauses in his tracks to listen.

"Oh come on Buck, it's what the people want. You gotta admit it would be pretty cool. They want to see how your story is going past the bombing and the tsunami. You could be on center stage!" Taylor's voice reaches Eddie. Eddie sees that Buck has removed her hand off his chest at some point, but she still hasn't moved out of his personal space. Even though, Eddie notes, he does seem to be a few more inches to the right than he was before. She had moved right with him. What was she talking about though?

"Miss Kelly, last time you filmed at this station it was a nightmare. And you are not going to use the trauma of one of my firefighters as fuel to get attention for yourself." Cap's voice rings out. Eddie suddenly realizes what she's talking about. She wants to do a story on Buck, about his recovery after everything that happened to him. It's not the first time someone has asked, Buck and the 118 had gotten a lot of attention ever since that horrible night. Eddie does his best not to think about it.

"But its not _just_ for myself, it would get all you guys a lot of attention." Taylor shifts and suddenly her body is facing towards Buck, her back to Cap. "Especially you. You would get a _lot_ of attention. Every girl for miles around would want a piece of you, Mr. Evan Buckley." Taylor takes a step forward towards Buck and places her hand back up and onto his chest. Her voice lowers, but Eddie still hears the next words she whispers as if she had yelled them.

"Maybe _I_ can even give you a little more.... _personal_ _....._ attention."

Yeah, nope. Not happening. Eddie has had enough. He walks the last few feet towards them before he speaks, his voice loud and clear.

" _It's Buckley-Diaz_."

Taylor startles and spins around, her eyes locking on to Eddie. Her eyes flash over in recognition before they narrow is disdain in his direction.

"Excuse me?" She says. Eddie's eyes flick up to Buck to see him watching Eddie with raised eyebrows, before they flick back down to Taylor. Eddie stops a foot in front off her and crosses his arms.

"His name? It's Evan _Buckley-Diaz._ In case you missed the fact that he now has a ring on his finger." Eddie says and points over her shoulder at Buck. Taylor turns to look over her shoulder. Buck just smirks and removes his hand from where its been tucked into his elbow from his arms being crossed. He wiggles his fingers and his ring flashes in the light. Eddie watches as her her body tenses in surprise before she turns to look back at Eddie. Who simply holds his hand up to show her that matching ring on his own finger.

"So if you want a story, here it is." Buck says as he slides past Taylor and over to Eddie. Eddie watches her eyes flick across his shoulders just before Buck turns around to face her, no doubt reading the name stretched across them. "My name is now Evan Buckley-Diaz, but I go by Buck. Especially to people who don't know me all that well." Buck gives her a pointed look. Eddie picks up where Buck left off.

"He got that name from marrying his best friend and partner Eddie Diaz, and adopted his son. His name is Christopher. He is recovered, back on the job, and saving lives. And he doesn't need anymore attention then from the family he's got. Especially from you." Eddie says, he smirks at Taylor's offended face. "Feel free to leave the last part out if you want."

"You're....you're _gay?_ " Taylor says. Buck rolls his eyes. 

"Bisexual, actually." Buck says and shrugs. Eddie sends her look that dares her to say anything more about it. 

Taylor glares daggers at Eddie in a silent battle of wills. Eddie wins. Cap choses that moment to remind them of his presence by clapping his hands together. Eddie doesn't know what he is expecting, but it wasn't the words that left Cap's mouth next.

"You can even jot down that he has grown and matured into an amazing young man despite any challenge that's been thrown his way, and that he never takes advantage of people. Something that you, Miss Kelly, have yet to learn how to do. Now, please, leave my station." Taylor has enough sense to look mildly affronted at the captain's words before she turns and stomps out of the station. Her camera crew, who had been silently standing behind them the whole time, laughs quietly amongst themselves as they follow her out. One of them even high fives Cap before rushing after the group.

Buck and Eddie stand side by side as they watch her go, wiggling their fingers in a small wave when she looks back at them one more time before stepping out of the station. They both use their left hands to do it. 

Once she's finally out of sight Eddie turns to Buck and lightly kisses him on the cheek before pushing him back towards Cap, who has called for Buck to finish his last few reps of his work out before they were interrupted.

And just like that the station returns to normal. Eddie goes back upstairs and takes a seat back at the table with Hen and Chim. Hen is looking over her cup at Eddie with an amused smile. 

"Sooo...I was right then." Chim speaks first. Eddie looks over at him in confusion.

"Right about what?" Eddie asks.

"It _is_ some sort of possession kink. I mean the way you used the last name to scare Tay-"

Chim ends up on the floor again. By the time Hen is done laughing she's on the floor too. Eddie grabs a pillow off the couch and enacts his revenge while he can.

Buck and Cap walk upstairs a bit later to the sight of Chim, Hen, and Eddie chasing each other around the loft with pillows held at the ready. Buck ends up joining his husband in chasing the other two around. Bobby goes to the kitchen and starts cooking up breakfast when he sees the forgotten bowls of soggy cereal.

All in all, Eddie would say its a pretty great morning all things considered.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....... how's this quarantine treating everyone? Because let me tell you what, nursing school online is NOT fun. 
> 
> But thank you for the unending support from everyone. Also not going to lie, this got a bit off track from the overall theme of this section of the series BUT it fits close enough so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also sorry in advance, it's a little angsty.

Thinking back on it, Eddie still isn't sure exactly what happened. One second he was walking out of the building with Buck by his shoulder and then he was on the ground. 

He remembers the shrill sound of a woman desperately yelling about her child inside, he remembers the chilling feeling of cold air replacing the warm presence that was next to him, he remembers the hands holding him back, a voice telling him something along the lines of the building being too unstable. Then the crack, the explosion, the heat, and then the sky. 

It took him a second to realize what had happened. He knew that he was thrown back from the house as what he would later learn was an improperly stored propane tank exploded somewhere inside the house. He had reached his hand out towards the grass next to him, expecting to feel Buck next to him when he remembered that he had disappeared inside the house just mere moments before the explosion. Eddie sat up just in time to watch helplessly as the last of the house's supports broke in two and it officially collapsed into one pile of rubble. 

" _No,_ no, nononono. God no, please." Eddie mumbled as he slowly stood up. He barely took two steps towards the house before his legs gave out again. "Evan." 

He felt the faint pressure of a hand coming to rest on his shoulder. He doesn't remember who it was, too numb to feel or notice much of anything. Someone helped him to his feet and dragged him backwards and away from the smoldering pile of rubble. He couldn't rip his eyes away from it, even as his vision became more and more blurry as tears began falling. Buck, his husband, was buried underneath there somewhere. At least that's what he had thought, until a little voice cut it's way through the static in his ears. 

"Help! Please help! The nice man who saved me is hurt. Please!" Eddie had whipped his head to the side to see a little girl come running around the side of the rubble emergeing through the smoke seconds after her voice was heard. She was covered in soot, a few scrapes could be seen, but otherwise she looked perfectly fine. The mother from earlier yelled what Eddie assumes was the little girl's name, but he doesn't remember what it was. By the time she had yelled it out he had already ripped his way out of the hold of whoever was hanging onto him and was halfway around the building. He heard the pounding of footsteps as the others followed close behind. 

He ran through the smoke that surrounded the site and to what he assumes would have been the back of the house before he skidded to a stop. There, lying unmoving and surrounded in debris, was Buck. He only managed to take one step towards him before he was yanked back by a hand on his arm again. 

"Eddie, absolutely not." He turned to come face to face with his Captain. 

"Bobby you have to let me go. Buck- he needs me. Bobby plea-" Eddie tries and fails to get his arm out of Bobby's grip. Bobby simply holds tighter and pulls, turning Eddie around fully and grabbing onto to both his arms even as he tries to keep looking back over his shoulder. 

"Eddie, look at me. Eddie you need to- Edmundo." The use of his full name causes Eddie to finally stop trying to look back. His eyes meet Bobby's for the first time, finding the same fear, worry, and devastation that he feels reflected back at him. Some way, though Eddie still doesn't quite understand how, Bobby still remains calm when he speaks next. "Can you honestly tell me that you would be able to go over there and work with a clear head."

Eddie glances back over his shoulder, just barely catches a glimpse of Hen and Chim exposing Buck's chest to reveal multiple large bruises and even bigger lacerations of unknown depths, before he turns around as his knees buckle again. Bobby catches him before he hits the ground. 

"Bobby I can't-"

"I know son, I know." Bobby murmurs. Eddie doesn't remember much past that. He knows at some point a second team arrived to help with the fire, he knows Bobby stayed with him for only a short time before he was coaxed off the ground and into Athena's waiting arms. He doesn't know when she got there. Then there was more shouting, the unmistakable sound of a flatline that left him breathless before the sound of a rhythm returned again, the flash of a gurney being carried to the ambulance at full speed, the back of a squad car, and then the hospital. 

That was three hours ago. 

Which leads to where he is now, in an uncomfortable plastic chair counting the bricks on the walls surrounding him. There's 285 on the wall to right, 371 on the slightly larger one to his left, and he's at 116 on the directly in front of him when Athena suddenly comes into his line of vision. 

"Hey Honey, I got this for you." She says softly. It takes his mind a couple seconds to catch up to what she is trying to tell him before his eyes slowly drift down to her outstretched hand, where a fresh cup of coffee is being held out in offering. 

Eddie mumbles a quiet 'thank you' as he takes it and holds it loosely in his hand before he starts to go back to his counting. He only gets two more in before Athena speaks up in front of him. 

" There's 315 bricks on the wall in front of you. 30 more than the wall to your right and 56 less than the one to your left. And somehow only 220 on the wall behind you. You'd think at least on of those would be close in numbers, wouldn't you?" She says as she takes the seat next to Eddie. Its enough to draw his attention to her, which Eddie assumes was her goal all along. 

"You've counted?" He asks, voice almost too quiet to hear. But she does, because she always does. 

"And recounted, and recounted, and counted again for good measure. I've been in here more than I care to admit for you guys. " She says softly, watching and Eddie's eyes finally drift from the wall and lock onto hers. She offers him a kind smile. " There you are..Was worried we lost you in that mind of yours for a minute."

" You did." Eddie mumbles in response, gaze drifting down and away. He hears the slight shift of clothing and then a hand slips into his. Eddie supposes he shouldn't react as heavily to that as he does, because a few seconds later he feels the sting of tears as they start silently falling. Athena hardly reacts, just shifts closer and lays her head on his shoulder and holds on tightly. 

Within a few moments he registers the presence of someone dropping down on his other side. He turns to find Maddie, who had arrived only a few minutes after the team, sitting beside him. She doesn't say a word, just simply scoots over, grabs onto Eddie's other hand after removing the coffee cup, and holds on tight. 

They sit like that for a while, simply holding onto each other while Eddie truly breaks down for the first time that night. It's only when Eddie's tears stop for a moment and his breathing turns normal that Athena releases his hand, kisses his head lightly, and steps away to go to her own husband. Maddie stays with him. Hen and Chim sit across from them, talking quietly and drinking coffee. It's as comforting as it can be in the moment. 

Eddie moves on to staring at the clock as the time slowly ticks by. Two more hours pass. That makes it five hours since Buck went through the double doors to a place Eddie couldn't follow. Maddie is still next to him, except now she's got her head resting on Eddie's shoulder as she sleeps. Hen and Chim are silent now, simply choosing to lean against each other in comfort. Bobby is pacing in the corner while Athena sits close by and watches. She had tried to get him to sit down, but in the end it proved pointless when all he ended up doing was vibrating out of his seat. 

Eddie understood completely. He was on the verge of jumping out of his chair to ask for answers when the sound of those cursed doors opening caught his attention. Even Maddie startled awake at the sound. The doctor walked through them a second later. 

"Family of Evan Buckley-Diaz?" 

Eddie was on his feet in a second, in truth all of them were. He watched as the doctor's eyes widened as she saw them all form around her. Her eyes flicked across each one of them, hesitating on Eddie's hand where his ring sits proudly, before she locks eyes with him. Eddie beats her to the punch and holds out his hand to shake. 

" Edmundo Buckley-Diaz. Evan's husband. You can call me Eddie." The doctor smiles kindly at Eddie and places her hand in his. 

" Hello Eddie, my name is Dr. Sanchez. I'm happy to inform you that Evan is going to be just fine. He suffered from multiple lacerations and internal trauma from the explosion. A couple broken ribs, broken wrist, and some bruising.  
He flatlined once while on the table but we were able to restart his heart and its beating strongly now. He's has a blood transfusion going now and it should help him regain his strength. We are confident that he should pull through with a full recovery. Your boy is quite the fighter." Eddie feels his own heart stop as the doctor talks. He let's out a small sob of relief before he speaks up. A single word slips from his lips. 

" Buck." The doctor sends him a slightly confused look. Eddie let's out what must sound like a delusional chuckle before a answering her silent question. "He prefers to be called Buck." 

"Oh! Well I will keep that in mind from now on. Your husband should be in his recovery room by now. He might not be awake when you get in but he shouldn't be asleep too long. If you guys want to head that way his room is recovery room 3." The doctor sends one more polite nod his way, smiles at the rest of the group, the heads back towards the operating rooms. 

Eddie only blinks after her before he's suddenly gathered up and into the arms of his sister-in-law. Maddie sobs happily into his shoulder and whispers "he's okay" over and over again. It's only then that he actually let's himself start to believe it. His arms come up and around Maddie, holding on tightly. The next thing he knows the whole team surrounds them in a big group hug. 

Five minutes later Eddie finds himself shuffling in through the door of Buck's room. Buck looks peaceful as he lays tucked into the bed. He has a few IVs going, his face has a cut across it, and Eddie can see a bruise peaking out above the collar, but he's alive. Eddie drops into the chair next to Buck and immediately grabs his hand. The team spreads out through the room. Maddie shoves Bobby into the chair on the opposite side of the bed before sitting on the edge of the bed by Buck's leg. Hen and Chim sit back on the small couch that every hospital room seems to have and grab the remote, the sound of the TV fills the room and adds a layer of comfort. Athena stands behind her husband, a hand resting comfortably on his shoulder while she leans back against the wall to watch the TV. 

Eddie can feel Buck's pulse underneath his finger tips, and Eddie finally releases the breath he didn't know he was holding. Even though he had let himself feel the relief, let himself relax, and feel that moment of joy when the doctor told him Buck was going to be okay it wasn't until now that he let it truly sink in. He wasn't going to lose his world.   
_________________________

3 hours later, Buck opens his eyes. 

Hen, Athena, and Chim had gone home an hour ago. Hen to her family, Athena reluctantly left to go take care of Harry and May, and Chim went home to get a few hours of sleep in a bed after Maddie told him to. Maddie herself had stepped out with Bobby to get coffee and food. Eddie stayed put, right next to Buck's side. He had called Karen a short time ago to check on Chris who had been at a sleepover with Denny. He promised to pick him up tomorrow to come see Buck once he was awake after assuring him that his 'Papa' was okay. 

So when Buck finally decides to open his eyes, it's only Eddie that is in the room. Eddie is sitting quietly, holding his hand, and looking at the TV. Buck lets himself adjust to his environment, takes in the IVs, the hospital room, and finally Eddie who hasn't noticed him yet. It's only when a hand squeezes Eddie's lightly that his head snaps to look back at Buck and their eyes lock. 

" _Evan_." Eddie says the word as more of a breath of air than an actual audible word. Words seem pointless past that. Buck tugs on Eddie's hand and Eddie allows himself to carefully fall into the bed beside him. He tucks in close to Buck's side, rests their foreheads together, and heaves out a few heavy breaths before the sobs overtake him. Buck holds him close, let's out a few tears himself, and they take a few minutes to just breathe each other in. 

Eddie let's his lips meet Buck's a few times, whispers "I love you" as many times as he can, and soaks it in as the words are returned from Buck himself. They stay like that until they both have calmed and are simply resting in each other's arms. He allows himself a few moments of this solitude before he reaches up and smacks Buck's shoulder. 

Buck only let's out a small chuckle. "I was wondering when this was coming."

" Evan, what the fuck were you thinking! What the Hell happened!" Eddie sits up on the bed, looking down at Buck. At least he has the mind to look guilty. 

"I...I don't know. I heard that mom yell about the kid and I just reacted." Buck starts. He reaches up and tugs on Eddie's shirt. Eddie allows himself to be pulled back down into Buck's side. Now, as Buck speaks, Eddie can feel the rumble in his chest and hear his heart beat beneath him. It comforts Eddie more than he realized it would. " I guess I was lucky she didn't listen to her mom to stay back and she came downstairs. She was just inside by the back door. I had just grabbed her and turned around to head back when I saw the tanks. I ducked behind the first thing I could before they went off but-" 

"But you also used your body to shield the little girl." Eddie finishes. 

"I- yeah I did. The explosion threw us through the sliding glass door and outside. Is she alright?" Eddie smacks his hand lightly against Buck's chest. 

"She's fine you stupid selfless idiot. Will you worry about yourself for two seconds." Eddie mutters. Buck let's out a small chuckle. "Buck, I almost lost you. We almost lost you."

Eddie feels Buck freeze, his hold on Eddie gets tighter, and he takes a few stuttering breaths. "Eddie, I'm so sorry. I didn't think, I just reacted. All I could think about was what if it was Chris in there. Oh my God, Chris! Is he, does he know about- and the team! Where are-" 

"Woah woah woah, Buck slow down. Breathe." Eddie forces Buck to look at him. The look in his eyes tells Eddie that the reality of the situation has only just hit Buck. "Buck, honey, I did not say that to freak you out. Chris is okay, he's with Hen, worried but happy you're okay. The team was here just a bit ago, they'll all be here in the morning. Actually Bobby and Maddie just went to get coffee. You're here, you're alive, and that's enough. Just, please, if you're going to run towards danger, let me come with you." 

"Yeah, yeah of course. Eddie, I'm so sor-" Eddie silences him with a kiss. 

Ten minutes later Maddie and Bobby come back to find Buck and Eddie curled together on the hospital bed as they sleep. It reminds Bobby of the days before they started dating, when they still denied their feelings for each other but the team would still find them wrapped around each other in moments of peace. Bobby pulls the covers up and over the two of them before settling into the seat beside the bed. 

Tomorrow the rest of team will filter into the room and bring mass amount of love with them, Athena and Bobby will remind Buck exactly what a parent's love and fear looks like mixed together, Eddie will learn that the name of the little girl is Hope when her mother brings her to meet the man who saved her life, and Chris will get to hug both his fathers tight and make a new friend. But for now the hospital room is quiet as the two men sleep, safe in each others hold as Bobby watches over them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookkaaayyy. This one got away from me a bit, but I finally got some motivation back in my writing so I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Buck returns to work only a month after the accident. Buck, with his husband and son in mind, agreed to take it easy. He still goes on calls with the team but handles the lighter tasks for now. His ribs and wrist are mostly healed, the worst of the bruising is all that's left as proof of what had happened. Still, you can hardly see even those. Eddie has learned to limit his anxious hovering around his husband since he was released from the hospital. Even he knows he had gotten carried away at some point. 

Even with Buck taking the lighter tasks, the station finally feels full again with his return. The team had spent the last month worrying over his recovery, making sure he had everything he needed, that he didn't push himself too far. Now they have him with them where they can keep a close eye, and Buck remains as happy as ever. 

The little girl that Buck had saved that night had become somewhat of a constant presence. Hope and her mother visit often, bringing around sweets and small gifts for the team. Even when Buck hadn't been back quite yet. Eddie has actually begun to get used to seeing her around his own home. 

After that initial day in the hospital when the mother of the young girl brought her to meet Buck, she had truthfully become fast friends with Christopher. The young girl would sit and play video games, draw, and run around with him when they had taken them to the park a couple times. She never once judged or thought Chris couldn't do what she could because of his CP. And for that, Eddie had grown quite fond of her. 

The mother is a kind woman named Elizabeth, and she was able to find friendship in Eddie and Buck. They had the opportunity to learn about her wife, who was currently deployed overseas. They also learned that the family had only been in L.A. a short time before the fire, having just moved in before her wife was redeployed unexpectedly. The fire was hard on them, but luckily they had family close by. And the 118 had even done what they could to help them out. 

Eddie had grown fond of the family. Although it had almost led to him losing Buck, he also knows everything that happened was out of their control. Christopher especially was beyond happy to have found such a good friend. He had bragged to Eddie and Buck the other morning before school that now Hope was able to say she was best friends with 'the super cool firefighters from the news'. Something that the kids in their grade had apparently put high importance on. 

The small family had also become familiar with the team, had even been to a few of the 118 family nights when they all piled into Bobby and Athena's house for dinner, movies, and a fire. Hope was more than happy to make even more friends. Her mother had told them it's the happiest shes seen her daughter since their move. 

Which is how they ended up here, all of the 118 and their families had decided the day was too nice to stay inside and had moved their weekly dinner to a park complete with a lake for the kids to cool off and swim in. They had quickly realized that the area was quite a popular beach with the locals, but they had managed to secure an area big enough for all of them. With the kids playing in the lake in a spot where everyone could keep an eye on them, Eddie had finally been able to loosen up his shoulders and relax after a week of long shifts. 

He had taken the opportunity to sneak over to a nearby peir while the others were all occupied. He stood up against the railing, enjoying the view of his husband bounding through the water with the kids. Watching as he would playfully toss them backwards into the water. Although Chris couldn't be thrown, he'd seen Buck pick him up and warn him to plug his nose before 'dropping' him into the water. Chris seemed overjoyed just by the small action, even if Buck's arms never really left from underneath the kid. 

So Eddie was content, sappy, and probably the happiest he's ever been just standing there in that moment. He could hear a few other people out on the end of the pier with him. An elderly couple sat together on the bench, holding hands while talking quietly. A mother and her little girl, no older than 3, stood at the very end as she held her up on her hip so she could see over the rail and feel the wind. Further down you could hear small thumps as some teen boys rode their skateboards up and down the wooden pier. Just a few feet down from him were two girls, if he had to take a guess around college age, who were taking pictures of each other on the pier, doing everything they could to get the view in of the water in the background. From what he could tell, they weren't succeeding much. 

"Did you get sick of us Eddie?" Eddie turns towards the sound of the voice and finds Elizabeth walking up to him, teasing grin across her face. 

"Oh yeah, definitely. Couldn't stand to be around you guys anymore." Eddie chuckles, turning back around and resting his forearms on the railing as she stops next to him. He hears her small laughter in response to his words before she let's out a sigh, relaxing next to him. 

" Now I see why you escaped to up here. Its beautiful." She says softly, Eddie hums in agreement. They stand there in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Eddie playfully nudges her with his elbow. 

" View isn't too bad, I mean, just look at that." She follows the direction he's pointing, brows furrowed in confusion, before eventually she sees what he means. Buck has climbed out of the water and left the kids to their own games, choosing instead to lay out in the sun, body still glistening from the water. It has Eddie's mouth turning to cotton. Elizabeth throws her head back and laughs, reaching over to wack him on the shoulder. 

"You are something else, you know that?" Eddie laughs along with her, nodding his head. What? He can't help it sometimes. Shortly after their laughter died down Elizabeth leans in closer to Eddie and lowers her voice into a whisper. "Apparently, you aren't the only one that appreciates that view." 

Eddie turns his head and gives her a weird look. He's given a silent indication with a small movement of her head towards the two girls who had been trying to take the same picture for we over 15 minutes now. Elizabeth brings her finger up to her lips in a motion to tell him to be quiet, before pointing at her ear. So Eddie nods, repositions himself against the railing and blocks out everything else so he can eavesdrop on the two girls. 

"Oh my God, how is it even possible to be that hot." Well, that doesnt mean they are talking about Buck. Theres plenty of people here who are good looking. 

"And the way he is with those kids, my heart is melting!" Okay, that's a little more specific. But again, it's a beach, there's more than one family around.

" My mom made me take my sister around to the fire stations last Halloween, and he was working the front table at one of them. I thought I was gonna lose it just from being near him. God, you should see him up close. He's got such a nice as-" Yup. That's Buck. 

"Wasn't he the firefighter from the bombing a couple years ago? And then he got trapped in the tsunami too?....I can't remember his name!" Eddie sighs and shakes his head. He really wishes more people would recognize Buck for the good he does, instead of the tragedies that happened to him. Eddie listens to them as they toss names back and forth to try and remember the 'hot firefighter's name. Eventually one of the girls gives up and pulls out her phone and messes with it for a few seconds before making a noise of triumph. 

"Evan Buckley! That's his name. Apparently he prefers Buck. That's odd." Eddie chuckles as the other girl mumbles in agreement before turning around and narrowing her eyes towards where he knows Buck is planted on the beach. 

"Think he's single?" She asks eventually. The first girl only shrugs, typing on her phone for another few seconds before looking back up at her friend. 

"I cant find anything about it." Well Eddie doesn't doubt that. Buck is too far away for them to see the ring on his finger, blending in with the way his skin looks golden in the sun, and Cap has kept any form of news and social media out of the 118 station ever since the whole Taylor Kelly fiasco. She never did write the story they had given her. 

"You know what, I'm gonna go ask for a picture with him. Use the whole 'firefighter that survived a bunch of awesome stuff' rouse as an excuse, and then give him my number." That brings Eddie to a halt. He doesn't want these two girls putting a damper on Buck's day by bringing up old trauma that still haunts his husband today. Especially since this is the happiest he's seen him since the propane explosion. Looks like the eavesdropping fun is over. 

"I'm gonna have to tell you guys no on that one." Eddie speaks loud enough to gain the two girls' attention. He keeps his tone firm, but polite. Both their heads whip around to look at him. Their eyes flit between Eddie and Elizabeth before a scowl forms over the girl's face that had created the plan. 

"You, a complete stranger, are gonna try to tell me I'm not allowed to give a cute guy my number?" Oh good lord, Eddie can't help but raise an unimpressed eyebrow in response.

" That 'cute guy' is enjoying a nice afternoon off with his family. Do you really think he wants people coming up and bringing up old scars?" Elizabeth speaks up from next to him. He's glad for it, he's not sure anything he said would have been put as nicely as that. 

" Oh, whatever. I'll find a different reason to give him my number if it bothers you that much. Now, can you and your broody husband start minding your own business." The girl gives a dismissive wave in Eddie and Elizabeth's direction. Her friend has the decency to look at least slightly embarrassed about the girls actions. 

Elizabeth's laughter rings out between the four of them, loud enough that it draws the attention of the two girls again. Eddie watches as she calm down just enough to heave out the words, "Husband. Me? Never." Before falling into a fit laughter again. The girls stare at her like she has grown a second head while Eddie watched bemusedly. Eventually her laughter calms down and she lets out a long sigh. "Oh honey, I highly doubt that the 'cute guy' wants your number. At least that one." 

" How would you know that!" The girl looks more than a little offended at Elizabeth's words. Eddie takes pity on her and speaks. 

"Maybe because I'm his husband?" The girl herself looks like he just told her the Avengers are real, while her friend just starts quietly laughing, using her hand to cover up the sound. 

" Your his husband? Evan Buckley's husband?" The girl turns her wide eyes towards her friend, who just shrugs innocently in response, before looking back over at Elizabeth and pointing a finger in her direction. "But you're her husband!"

Elizabeth just shakes her head repeatedly, amusement in her voice as she answers the girl. "Oh hell no. Eddie here is a great friend to me, but one Hell of a husband to Buck. As for me? My wife is currently deployed overseas, but she comes back home soon." 

The girl herself turns beat red before huffing and spinning on her heels to stomp off the peer. Her friend finally seems to find her own voice as she walks closer to Eddie instead and spins her phone around towards him. "I found this article just before you said something to us. I was gonna tell her, but honestly, you doing it was so much better. She needs her ego to be knocked down a peg every now and again." 

Eddie's eyes skim over the small article on the news page. It's from around a month and a half ago, the day after the explosion. It recounts what happened that night, and situated at the end is a simple statement to let the readers know that the firefighter was alive and recovering in the hospital with his husband, son, and team at his bedside. 

Eddie smiles at the girl before reaching out a hand towards her. "I'm Eddie Buckley-Diaz."

The girl smiles back at him as she slides her hand into his and shakes it. " Jordan. I'm assuming that means its Evan Buckley-Diaz now?" Eddie nods. "I'll be sure to update my lovely friend of that change." 

Eddie let's out a laugh before letting go of the girl's hand, watching as she walks backwards long enough to wave goodbye at them before jogging off down the pier towards where her friend had gone off too. 

Elizabeth and him only spend a few more minutes on the pier before starting the trek back towards where the 118 had taken residence on the beach. They laugh together along the way over the girl's many faces. 

Buck has made his way up towards the picnic tables with the adults by this time, and greets Eddie with a confused look. Eddie raises his eyebrows in silent questioning. 

"Any reason I looked up just in time to see a very pissed off girl stomping away from you two?" Buck asks as Eddie steps up to him and wraps his arms around his waist. Buck rests his arms over his, lightly linking his fingers together behind Eddie's back. 

"It was truly all your fault babe." Buck looks at him like hes grown a second head. 

"My fault? How the Hell did I piss someone off on the pier from down on the beach?" He asks, looking over at Elizabeth for help. She just simply avoids his gaze and tries to hide her laughter. 

Eddie reaches up with a hand and lightly turns Buck's head back towards him so that their eyes meet again. "By being so damn hot." Eddie leans up and kisses Buck lightly. "And married." 

"There's not much I can do about that." Buck mumbles out. Close enough that he barely has to speak for Eddie to hear him. Eddie just shakes his head fondly before placing one last lingering kiss on Buck's lips before pulling away and taking a seat at the picnic table. Buck follows behind a few seconds later, dropping down next to Eddie and resting a hand on his knee. The cool metal of the ring on his finger makes Eddie smile before he laces their fingers together. Content and Happy.

The next day he gets forwarded a link from Hen, attached was a newly written article. Although this was on a blog style news page than a news letter. Hen had recently taken to scrolling through blogs that are designed to show appreciation for L.A. firefighters. She claims it's because "they always get awesome action shots of the team". Eddie knows its because she can go through and read little sweet comments that make her happy when shes happening a rough day. On this particular post, there is a big "F.Y.I He's Taken" printed across the top. He scrolls down and finds a picture of him and Buck from that beach day, tangled on a towel together with Christopher in between them working to build a sandcastle. He's more than happy to realize that both their rings can be seen in the picture. It's the little things, he decides. The article itself really isn't an article, more of a caption that simply reads:

The Buckley-Diaz Family  
Hope you don't mind -Jordan

He doesn't. He thinks its about time the world knew that Evan was his anyways


End file.
